1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which displays an operational state of a user's input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a TV processes image signals/image data supplied by various external image supply sources or stored therein, and displays an image on a display panel based on the processed image signals/image data. A display apparatus which is provided to users includes a TV, a monitor, etc., and a display apparatus which is implemented as a TV which processes a broadcasting signal transmitted from the outside, according to various image processing operations such as decoding, scaling, etc., and provides an image of a desired broadcasting channel.
The display apparatus such as a smart TV may receive a user's input command in various input modes such as through a remote controller, mouse, keyboard, voice input, hand gesture, etc. The display apparatus may display a pointing cursor on a location which corresponds to a user's input on a screen.
However, the display apparatus displays a pointing cursor of the same shape always regardless of input mode or input command, and a user may not intuitively identify the input state or obtain feedback on the result of the input. Accordingly, a user's interaction is cut off and a user is distracted from his/her input, and may feel inconvenienced.